Iridoria Dae'rienne
Of a gentle and meek nature, Iria has a very kind demeanor and is never without a smile on her face. Her gilded hair is kept straight and down, it brushes her shoulder blades as she walks. She wears small gilded garnets upon the middle of her ears, and a small garnet and gold pendant rests upon her throat. One would notice she's quite pale, as her chosen profession keeps her indoors quite often. She is normally one for robes and dresses as her philosophy remains one of "look your best, feel your best". If one were to pay attention, a small tattoo peeks out from beneath the sleeve of her robe, a small royal blue crystal flower with a twisting ice blue vine. I am she who is friend, teacher, and lover. If you are reading this, then you have stumbled upon my story. I am Professor Iridoria Azura Dae'rienne. Quite a mouthful, hm? Yes, I know. But, take all from my name save for the Iria part of it, and you have the name that makes me happiest. And so, I give you my part of the saga of which is my story. What you have before you are the words of Iridoria Nivaea Dae'rienne. So now you have before you Iria. I should start by telling you that I hail from a rather large family, all containing girls now. I am the next to youngest of my siblings. As that is a large responsibility for us all, we're quite content in the relationship we have with each other in that, though we all have spread our wings and flown away from the nest, we still retain a closeness that no one shall put asunder. We came from a noble family, our mother a priestess by the name of Almárëa Shandalara Dhorinshyl-Dae'rienne (or Rea to those closest to her), and our father Rhovanion Othalas Dae'rienne, a Farstrider. (I promise you the use of my mother and father's name in such a way is mandatory. As nobles, though we don't like to put ourselves in a place not equal to others, it's necessary as it is proper to do so.) The age hierarchy amongst myself and my siblings is as follows: Novana, Ioria and myself, and dear Shidaria. Or, as my father all called us: Nova, I'a, Iria, and Shii. It'll be easier to discern between us all as you hear each of our tales. For now, I begin my own with the beginning of our tale. I am one of the founding members of the Remnants of Sanctuary. What is this organization, you ask? Well, be enlightened, dear reader. The Sanctuary is composed of the finest philosophers, arcanists, apothocaries, clergymen and clergywomen, and demonologists the Horde has to offer. Might I also offer you the knowledge that we've the most skilled bladesmen and bladeswomen, druids, and shaman that the Horde has to offer as well? Each member of this great Sanctuary has much to bring to its table, and everyone has something to learn and gain from the knowledge and experiences of each individual within this organization. So, what does an organization of this magnitude offer? Well, consider the fact that each has a story to tell and services to offer, and you have one great archive to be documented as well as studied, which is what I do as the Matron Scholar...study, document, and archive. This great Sanctuary has much to bring to the Horde's table as far as experience and talent amongst its great members is concerned, and as our own experiences and knowledge grows with the ever-changing world around us, so do our perspectives and points-of-view upon life as a whole. Getting back to my past, I studied at Falthrien as most do, and I chose the Academy of the Arcane as, you see dear reader, I was born with a deformed heart...one that has hindered much of my activity as I've grown. Now that I have reached the age that I have, I'm confident that I'm much healthier and in much higher spirits than I was whilst I was in my childhood and adolescence. My eldest sister, Aerynai, now deceased, gave me the best care that I could ever receive. If it were not for her, there would be no possible way that I would've even been able to live this long for fear of my undoing at the incapacities of my own heart. So, not only had she been my life-long physician, she was also my encouragement. In order to better sustain my condition so that it wouldn't worsen, I had chosen the arcane path in my studies as it is by far the least taxing upon my slightly frail body, and it's the most effective. I am not a violent person, my friend. After all, my studies and condition most certainly prevent and deter me from ever picking up a blade, even though my father did take the time while I was growing up to teach me just that...for fear that my magic might not be strong enough to defend me in dire situations. After much documentation of my travels and studies abroad, I currently make my home back within Silvermoon in order to read and study more from what books have been published there in order to find ideas for my own archive that will rival that which will ever be found there one day. It's my hope and wish to lend my knowledge and experience to the Horde as a whole for hope and an example that education is not far from one's fingertips...they need only to seek and they shall find. After the dissention of the Kirin Tor, I have now been cast into the care of the Sunreavers as they are utilizing my talents as an educator into academically nurturing and strengthening new magi. One of my greatest passions is teaching, and I find that easy enough to do with both the magical arts and that of history. I'm qutie active in archaeological studies as the world around us has so much to offer in rich history and As of this moment, I am currently acting as a go-to historian for the Reliquary as well, so I find a lot of my time buried in archaeology and cartography...two of my other passions aside from time with my beloved. So, with the short and brief look into my life, I hope you've found some inspiration here, dear reader. There is a bit of advice I wish to pass onto you, and that is for you to laugh often, love greatly, and pursue your passions as you've only one life to live. Make it count as best you can, and do your best to enlighten and inspire those around you by your example, for those who do so leave such an imprint of themselves into history that it is bound to be recreated by someone who has found it worthy of praise. Fun Facts about Iria: *Actually redheaded, but chooses blonde in the summertime. *Favors the both the color purple and the color red. *Enjoys the arts, such as theatre and other means of artistic talent. *Was a dance instructor of many different musical expressions. *Hails from a family equally divided of both magic users and skilled bladesmen/women. *Enjoys needlepoint and sewing. *Is an amazing cook. <3 *Is constantly found charting a map of some new area. *Loves to read. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters